Reflejos asimétricos
by kikitapatia
Summary: Cuando el rodaje de una escena le da mucho que pensar, Kyoko se apoya en una persona en particular. Pero esta vez no es Ren.


**REFLEJOS ASIMÉTRICOS**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** ni Skip Beat ni Ghost Hunt son de mi propiedad.

 **Para Aria sm (sin punto, sabrás porqué):** ¡feliz cumpleaños!. Que te la pases increíble y si por ahí hay un pastel de chocolate, guárdame un trozo, XD. Un fuerte abrazo, de los que dejan huella.

.

* * *

.

Kyoko y Ren habían sido elegidos para interpretar a Shibuya Kazuya (mejor conocido como Naru) y a Taniyama Mai, en la nueva película acerca de las investigaciones de Shibuya Psychic Research Company que habían dado como fruto la captura del asesino del hermano gemelo de Naru, Shibuya Gene. Durante el rodaje de la película, Kyoko aprovecha un descanso para poder conversar con Naru, sin que nadie los moleste.

La alta y delgada figura caminaba en silencio, solo escuchando a la pequeña mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

—Es verdad, Shibuya-san, yo conozco a un hada y no cualquier hada, sino al mismísimo príncipe de las hadas —Naru se paró de inmediato y volteó a ver la chica que tenía a su lado, los ojos le brillaban con adoración, tenía las manos unidas a la altura del pecho y la cara vuelta hacia el cielo. Cabello corto, delgada, y aunque físicamente no le encontraba mucho _sex appeal_ , sí supo ver la razón por la cual Tsuruga Ren estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque Kyoko, y la mayoría de las personas, no lo supiera. Estúpidos ciegos. Esa situación le recordaba la propia, suspiró fuertemente, tanto que, hasta ella lo notó—. ¿No me cree, Shibuya-san?

—...

—¿Shibuya-san?

—Mogami-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —ella sonrió divertida.

—Creo que ya me la ha hecho, Shibuya-san, pero puede hacerme otra —Kyoko nunca había hecho una broma a nadie, pero por alguna razón, necesitaba algo para poder cortar esa atmósfera tensa que se había creado entre ellos. Naru siguió observándola, ella era una chica muy especial y aunque no contaba con las habilidades de Mai, ni de ninguno de su equipo, había algo en ella que le hacía creer que tenía cierto tipo de poderes, aunque tal vez solo fuera su carácter. Era dulce y un poco ingenua, pero al mismo tiempo su fuerza de voluntad y su férrea determinación, su honestidad, su fidelidad y lealtad para con la gente que quería era de admirarse. Le recordaba tanto a Mai... Pero, y ahí venía el pero, ¿hadas? ¿Era en serio? ¿Cómo podría él destruir su sueño y hacerle ver la realidad? Ella volvió a sonreírle y ahí decidió que él no sería quién le destruyera su fantasía. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Seguramente era la influencia de Mai. Porque tiempo atrás, él hubiera sido el primero en desengañarla sin un solo remordimiento. Volvió a suspirar. Retomó su caminata con ella a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quería preguntarme, Shibuya-san?

—Nada, era una simple tontería.

Siguen platicando o mejor dicho, era Kyoko quien hablaba y Naru el que escuchaba, pero a medida que va pasando el tiempo los silencios de la chica se volvían más largos.

Kyoko continúa caminando y ahora es ella quien de repente se ha quedado completamente callada, algo en su memoria intenta salir a flote, como queriendo desenmarañar un misterio, como si ella misma tuviera las respuestas pero no pudiera alcanzarlas.

—Shibuya-san, ¿puedo hacerle yo algunas preguntas un tanto personales? Sé que es una grosería de mi parte, pero verá, siento que tengo que hacerlas.

—Puede, Mogami-san. ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted saber de mí? —Kyoko se sorprendió porque efectivamente había algo que ella había estado intentando descifrar.

—Durante el rodaje me estuve acercando a Taniyama-san, para poder interpretar mejor mi papel.

—Ajá.

—Y bueno, yo quería saber..., es..., con respecto a... —Kyoko no sabía cómo decirlo. No quería ser irrespetuosa, pero sentía que eso tenía mucho que ver con eso que quería salir de su memoria. Ahora era ella quien suspiraba continuamente, hundió los hombros y movió negativamente la cabeza—. Lo siento, Shibuya-san, mi pregunta es... No sé cómo formularla, es demasiado personal y es completamente una grosería de mi parte. Es algo que no me incumbe y no quiero ser impertinente.

—Si algo he aprendido de usted, en el corto tiempo que llevo conociéndola, Mogami-san, es que es usted una persona muy respetuosa, y más tratándose de los sentimientos de los demás. Adelante, formule su pregunta, le aseguro que no me sentiré ofendido.

—Verá, Shibuya-san, por algún motivo, que mi cabeza no termina por desentrañar, toda esta situación, me es familiar, aunque no sé por qué ni cuál es el motivo. Pero mi mente no deja de darle vueltas a todo este asunto.

—¿Situación? Mogami-san, ¿podría usted ser más específica? —se acercó a ella, agachando la cabeza hasta quedar a una corta distancia, sin saber ellos que a lo lejos una pareja los estaba observando muy interesada y detenidamente. Kyoko se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca, definitivamente Naru era muy atractivo, y solo Ren había estado así con ella, y en una de esas veces la había besado, sí, bien, había sido en la mejilla pero Kyoko juraba que él tenía la plena intención de besarla en los labios, pero que al último momento se había arrepentido, pero por supuesto que solo eran conjeturas suyas. En ese entonces solo eran compañeros de trabajo. Así que movió su cabeza y susurró:

—En específico la escena de usted, con Shibuya-san y Taniyama-san —el resto de la pregunta quedó en el aire. Pero Naru la comprendió perfectamente.

—¿Cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que Mai estaba enamorada de mi hermano gemelo, quien creía que era yo, quien, dicho sea de paso, además está muerto? —Se quedó mirándola y luego continuó—. ¿O cómo es que supe que ella soñaba con Gene y que estaba enamorada de él?

Kyoko no supo qué responderle, pues intuía que los sentimientos de Naru por Mai eran más fuertes que lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, pero sin embargo, se reprimía de mostrarlos. Ella sabía mucho al respecto. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan conectada con él. Y sin embargo saber que la mujer a la que ella creía que él amaba estaba enamorada de su hermano gemelo debía ser una situación bastante triste. Así como ella sabía que Ren estaba enamorado de alguien más y ella nunca sería esa persona. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla mientras ella asentía. Naru, conmocionado, limpió la lágrima con sus dedos. Y luego se volteó, dándole la espalda, impactado por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sí, a las dos —respondió Kyoko. Naru miró hacia el frente, hacia el lago donde había encontrado a su hermano.

—Siempre lo supe.

—Pero...

—Mogami-san, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber en realidad?

—¿Cómo supo Taniyama-san que no era usted? —Naru se volteó a verla, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Kyoko intuía que ese tema era doloroso para él, aunque no lo demostrara. No le gustó la sensación. Todo el mundo creía que era frío e impersonal, pero ella sabía que en el fondo había mucho más de él para dar.

—¿Ha hablado con ella?

—Un poco, sí.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—¿Usted no lo sabe? —Naru se volteó a ver nuevamente el lago, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí en ese momento.

—No lo que ella piensa, no ha hablado de ese tema conmigo.

—¿Puedo ser completamente franca con usted, Shibuya-san? —con ella sí lo había hecho y para su sorpresa, Mai había sido franca, sincera y se había desahogado con Kyoko, puesto que casi tenían la misma edad. Mai le había dicho que al principio se había creído enamorada de Naru porque pensó que era la misma persona que siempre la salvaba y le daba consejos en sus sueños, pero después, al conocer bien a Naru, separándolo de Gene, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran fuertes por Naru, por ser quien era y no porque fuera la imagen de Gene.

—No espero menos, Mogami-san.

—Si usted siempre supo que ella soñaba con su hermano, ¿por qué no se lo dijo nunca?

Naru se quedó callado, reflexionando.

—Es difícil, no sé ni siquiera cómo responder a su pregunta. Gene y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos a pesar de muchas cosas, él siempre fue extrovertido, el divertido, y yo, bien, pues soy yo.

—Una persona seria pero amable, honesta, que cuida a los que están bajo su cargo. Extremadamente inteligente y sensible. Aunque quiera hacerle creer a los demás que es frío. Con poderes que no puedo llegar a imaginarme y tremendamente solo. Siempre comparado con su hermano que a pesar de eso, de su muerte, nunca ha dejado de amar. ¿No es verdad, Shibuya-san?

—¡Y yo que creí que el psíquico era yo! —esbozó una triste sonrisa mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

—No tengo que ser psíquica para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Ha dicho que él era el divertido, pero usted es formal, serio, pero no por eso es insensible. No dice una palabra innecesaria lo cual puede hacerle pasar por indiferente y frío. Pero es extremadamente observador y durante el rodaje he visto cómo cuida y protege a su equipo, quienes, según usted, están bajo su cargo y responsabilidad, ese es su escudo pero en realidad ambos sabemos que siente mucho afecto por todos, aunque ellos sean mayores que usted, Shibuya-san, o ¿me equivoco?

Naru no respondió, solo la observaba, y ¿había creído que ella no tenía poderes?

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Tsuruga-san? —Kyoko se quedó muda; solo el presidente sabía de su amor no correspondido y de pronto, tratando de entender algo que a su mente se le escabullía, alguien, casi sin conocerla, descubría su más íntimo y resguardado secreto.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Solo para aquellos que no estamos ciegos.

—¿Cree que él se haya dado cuenta? —Naru sonrió, cuando le había hecho el comentario de la ceguera se había referido también a ella. Porque si las miradas mataran, él, en ese preciso instante le estaría haciendo compañía a su hermano. Era obvio que el amor de Kyoko por Ren era enteramente correspondido aunque ellos dos no se hubieran dado cuenta aún. Si hubiera una frase más cierta para ellos dos y que los describiera al dedillo sería esa de "el amor es ciego".

—Volviendo al tema principal, ¿su pregunta tiene que ver con Tsuruga-san? —Kyoko asintió, ¿cómo podía explicarle que algo dentro de ella, durante el rodaje de esa escena en específico, se había inquietado por lo sucedido en Guam, seis meses atrás.

—Seré franca con usted, Shibuya-san, porque tal vez no pueda explicarme bien, verá, ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Cuando tenía yo seis años, conocí a un niño, que por circunstancias que desconozco se encontraba igual de triste que yo. Él jugaba conmigo, fuimos amigos, aunque fue un corto tiempo, y en el último día, me dijo que él era el príncipe de la hadas y que gracias a mí podía volar de nuevo y lo hizo, frente a mis ojos. Lo hizo solo para mí, porque yo iba a ese lugar en específico para poder llorar a solas. Lo hizo para verme sonreír, por él...

Naru escuchaba atento su relato, mientras que en su mente se le iban formando las imágenes de una pequeña niña de pelo negro peinado en dos coletas, que lloraba. También le vino a la mente una figura borrosa de un chico un poco mayor que ella, su rostro escondido tras las sombras de los recuerdos, y lo vio al fin, cómo volaba, la pirueta que realizó le recordó un movimiento de futbol soccer, la llamada "chilena". Entendió cómo a los ojos de una pequeña niña triste e impresionable eso podía parecerle que volaba, pero no entendía nada el qué tenía que ver eso, con Gene, Mai y él. Kyoko siguió con su relato.

—Verá, Shibuya-san. Hace seis meses tuve que salir del país debido a un trabajo. En ese lugar, mientras paseaba, lo encontré. Encontré a mi Corn. Ese es su nombre. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi, sabía que tenía que ser él, no podía ser otra persona, solo él... Había crecido y era libre. Al principio, cuando me vio, él se alejó de mí sin siquiera decirme una sola palabra, creí que me había equivocado, que no era él, aunque dentro de mi corazón no podía aceptarlo. Pensé que tal vez él no me recordaba, fue muy poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y habían pasado más de diez años desde que nos conocimos. Obviamente los dos crecimos, y, en mi caso, yo lucía muy diferente a como me conoció. Pero luego, él regresó a mi lado.

—Mogami-san, por lo general se me conoce como una persona extremadamente inteligente, pero, aun así, no puedo encontrar la conexión que existe entre esto que me está contando y la pregunta que me hizo acerca de Mai, Gene y yo —dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de saber cómo responder a la pregunta de Kyoko. Ella suspiró, de repente se le veía algo triste y pensativa. Casi taciturna.

—Cuando leí el libreto, la escena en particular, donde Taniyama-san descubría que la persona que amaba y usted eran dos diferentes, y de la que ella estaba enamorada o creía estarlo —a Naru no le pasó desapercibido el énfasis en las palabras "creía estarlo", pero no quiso interrumpirla, aunque después investigaría lo que quiso decir—, estaba en realidad muerta y que ella tenía sueños con un fantasma. Me sentí conectada con ella porque en su caso una persona resultó al final ser dos. ¿No podría ser también al revés? ¿Que dos personas en realidad fueran una sola y la misma?

—¿Qué está tratando de decirme, Mogami-san?

—Hay algo que no le he dicho, con respecto a todo esto, y cuando se lo diga... —hizo una pausa, tomó aire y lo soltó despacio—. Tengo miedo de lo que usted pueda pensar de mí, porque he visto la cara que ha puesto cuando le dije del príncipe de las hadas —Naru hizo una mueca, Kyoko estaba a la par de él en cuanto al grado de observación—. Pero necesito saberlo, necesito saber qué opina usted de esto.

—No sé si podré ayudarla si no me dice cuál es su problema, Mogami-san, y en qué se relaciona con mi situación —él quería que ella fuera valiente y se lo dijera con palabras, pero a como iban las cosas, ya podía dilucidar de qué se trataba todo.

—Cuando volví a ver a Corn, él tenía la forma de alguien a quien yo aprecio. Cuando yo le pregunté que cómo era posible que tuviera su físico y su voz, él me respondió que había tomado prestado la imagen de la persona que tenía en mente en ese momento —el rostro de Kyoko se sonrojó y Naru hubiera dado lo que fuera para que Ren la hubiera visto así por él. Si tan solo esos dos se sinceraran el uno con el otro...

—Mogami-san, ¿era Tsuruga Ren su forma?

—Sí —respondió ella, ocultando el rostro y mirando al suelo.

—Entiendo —él a su vez levanto el suyo al cielo, ¡vaya que si era ciega! Volvió la vista hacia la menuda joven, le sorprendía, y no había muchas cosas que lo hicieran. Era una joven fuerte pero al mismo tiempo muy inocente—. ¿Y la verdadera pregunta es...?

—¿Podría ser que, así como usted y Gene fueron dos personas distintas, Tsuruga-san y Corn fueran la misma?

—Antes de que pueda o deba responderle yo esa pregunta le haré una a usted. ¿Cambiaría en algo lo que siente usted por él si la respuesta es afirmativa?

Kyoko se le quedó mirando, una lágrima volvió a escapar de sus ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. Naru vio que Ren se acercaba a ellos y solo para conocer su reacción volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla de Kyoko para limpiar esa lágrima. Antes de que Ren llegara a ellos, se acercó lentamente al oído de la chica y susurró muy quedo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, siempre tuvo usted la respuesta a las dos preguntas. Ahora vaya y sea valiente, atrévase, no pierda más el tiempo.

Así sin más y viendo a Ren a dos pasos, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a los cuatro, él mismo incluido, Mai que estaba a lo lejos viendo todo, Ren que se paralizó y Kyoko que puso su mano en la mejilla.

Caminó como si Ren no estuviera a punto de asesinarlo y cuando pasó a su lado le dijo:

—El amor nos ciega, Tsuruga-san, pero no nos hace estúpidos.

Ren se quedó de piedra, no sabía a qué se debía el comentario de Naru, así que se acercó a Kyoko y se alarmó al ver que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas. Si esto era por la culpa de Shibuya-san, estaría acompañando a su hermano antes del amanecer. Quiso limpiarlas con sus besos. Alejar la tristeza de sus ojos. Pero no podía hacerlo, no aún. Tal vez algún día.

—Mogami-san, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo Shibuya-san para que te pusiera así?

Kyoko lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver por fin la verdad, tras la sonrisa enigmática de Ren, vio su fortaleza pero también su oscuridad, su miedo, su tristeza. Y sonrió al conocer, por fin, al hombre completo.

—Hola, Corn.


End file.
